The present invention generally relates to user interfaces. Computer applications are widely used to assist service providers and other end users in managing tasks of varying types. Increasingly, such applications are being utilized with touch screen devices.
A need exists for improvement in ensuring the intention of a user utilizing a touchscreen device. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.